Everyone has Somethin to hide 'cept Me & My Monkey
by Has A WaywithWords
Summary: Julia and Robby have been friends since the Paco Incident. Life is going great for them and their two friends Clarabella and Lizzy. They thought nothing could break them apart until a new kid comes to town. Sequel to Being of The Benefit of Julia.


**Hello People of fanfiction! This is my newest story and it is a sequel to Being of the Benefit of Julia! It takes place eleven years after the first book where everyone is grown up. I am also adding some characters in here that are going to add quite a twist! You'll never know what I have up my sleeve!**

* * *

**Eleven Years Later**

"Mom! We have to leave for school!" Called Julia, even though she herself wasn't ready yet.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Lucy called back as she dashed to get the car keys, "Oh, and Jules, go say goodbye to your Dad."

"Kay," Julia called as she ran to the art room and planted a kiss on her father's cheek.

"Have a good day, love," Jude called to his daughter. _My god is she growing up fast, _Jude thought to himself as he watched his daughter leave the apartment.

He hear the door slam, and he went back to work. Six years ago, after the whole Paco incident was resolved, a local art gallery hear about Jude in the news paper. They stopped by his house and looked at his painting, almost buying half of his work. They were now living better then ever in a nice cozy apartment in the East side of Manhatten. Lucy worked still, and she had opened a business that took part in antiwar strikes as well as war relief packages. All in all, everything was going quite well.

Julia on the other hand was doing better then them all. Her and Robby were the best of friends now, and basically every moment was spent with each other. As well as Julia's other two closest friends, Clarabella and Lizzy. They were the inserperable group and were with each other all time. They knew everything about each other and loved to greet the day.

* * *

**School-Julia's P.O.V**

It was the most boring subject of the day, and gods I hated it. But hey at least I had Bella, Lizzy, and Robby in my class. That made it rather interesting. Then next period I would see my cousins, which could be funny possibly.

Then, there was a knock on the door. I looked up and saw that V.P Oriz came in. Behind her was boy, a very good looking one at that. He had dark hair, and stunning blue eyes. And yet, everything on this boy reminded me of someone. Some one from my past. I recognized him from some where. I just didn't know where.

I looked over at Robby and saw him staring at the guy with cold hearted revenge. What the hell was his problem? I saw Bella and Lizzy looking at him to, but with a dreamy look in their eyes.

"Hello, class, " Said VP Oriz, "This is our new student, Johnny Masterson. He just transfered here, I hope you will make his day welcome."

I heard Bella whisper, "Oh, I sure will." And she made me laugh a little louder then I wanted to. Which made Mrs. Kexner give me her bird glare. Gross.

"Ms. Feeny, what do you find so funny?" Mrs. Kexner demanded.

I stumbled upon my words, "Nothing, just nothing. I am just that kind of girl that laughs at something that happened yesterday, "I said with a quick innocent smile.

"Well, then, Mr. Masterson. Why don't you go and sit in the seat next to Julia." She said with a sinister glare.

"My pleasure," Johnny replied in a melodic voice. His. Voice. Was. Perfect.

My heart beat wildly in my chest, and I was sure that he could hear it from where he was sitting. Even though I hoped he couldn't. When he sat down he smiled at me, his teeth the whitest I have ever seen some ones.

His eyes even smiled. They were the clearest of blue and just hypnotizing. It was hard not to get sucked into them.

Something fluttered on my desk, a note. It read: _He's hiding something. Trust me. _It was from Robby. And when Robby says something like that I have learned to trust him. But what could such a perfect looking boy be hiding?

_Come on come on come on come on _

_  
Come on is such a joy  
Come on is such a joy_

_Come on take it easy_

_Come on take it easy_

_Take it easy take it easy_

_Everybody's got something to hide except for me and my monkey. _

_The deeper yo go the higher you fly _

_  
The higher you fly the deeper you go_

_So come on come on_

_Come on is such a joy_

_Come on is such a joy_

_Come on make it easy_

_Come on make it easy_

_Take it easy take it easy _

_  
Everybody's got something to hide except for me and my monkey._

_Your inside is out and your outside is in_

_Your outside is in and your inside is out_

_So come on come on_

_Come on is such a joy_

_Come on is such a joy_

_Come on make it easy_

_Come on make it easy_

_Make it easy make it easy _

_Everybody's got something to hide except for me and my monkey._

(Everbody has something to hid except me and my monkey -The Beatles)

* * *

**I really hope you guys liked the first chapter to this story. I do need encouragment so I would really love if you reviewed! Tell me what you think, what you want to see happen, flames, anything!**

**Has A WaywithWords**


End file.
